1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna mounting bracket assembly and more particularly to a mounting bracket assembly which may be mounted on either a vertically disposed support member, structural member or leg as found in towers, or on a support member, structural member or leg which is inclined with respect to vertical due to the fact that the tower tapers inwardly at certain parts thereof. In either case, the mounting bracket assembly of this invention enables the antenna to be supported thereon so that it is disposed in a vertical plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many instances, antennas are mounted on towers which taper inwardly from the lower end thereof to the upper end thereof which results in some of the support legs of the towers being vertically disposed while some of the support legs are disposed at an angle with respect to vertical. When the antenna is mounted on a tower, the antenna must be disposed laterally of the tower by some sort of an antenna support means. If the antenna mounting bracket assembly is to be mounted on a support member or leg which is vertically disposed, the antenna supported thereon will be disposed in its desired vertical position if the mounting bracket assembly is rotated with respect to the support member. However, if the mounting bracket assembly is mounted on an angled or tapered support member or leg of the tower, if the supporting arm structure is rotated with respect to the angled support member, the antenna will not be vertically disposed. At the present time, a pipe mount with adjustable brackets must be utilized to take out the taper of the tower support member or leg in order to be able to rotate the antenna assembly without tilting the antenna assembly. This method is cumbersome and expensive.